Gosick: After the War
by NarutoRockLee98
Summary: After the perilous war has come to an end, Kazuya and Victorique get married. Now they have to juggle between solving mysteries and starting a family with their new lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don ot own Gosick unless K****azuki Sakuraba is willing to give a part over to me:)I got this first part from the actual episode.**

**I have been in love with Gosick and wanted to write a story for it so, here I go.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Marriage**

It was the spring of 1929. The war was over and the brave veterans who joined the perilous fight were returning home. The town was destroyed and a few houses remained, but were empty due to the fear of attack or bombing. The sky was gray and looked as if it were to storm. But a single tree remained. It was half bare and burned and the other half was bursting with blooming cherry blossoms. Close to this tree was a port where a boat was anchored where the now veterans were departing the boat.

Many of the veterans were waving to their families that they had spotted in the crowd while others searched for their families not knowing if they survived or not. Many families held up signs to make it easier for them to find their families. Every veteran carried a bag filled with the little belongings they were allowed to bring. Some even carried urns filled with the ashes of family or friends that went into the war with them.

A mother shouted for her son,"Ichiro! Ichiro!" he approached his mother and father and gave them the solute. The years in the army have really straightened him out.

A mother cried for the return of her sons. She held a hankerchief up to her to block the tears from flowingt of her eyes. The father and sister were patting their backs and felt overjoyed. One of the sons was crying for the return home.

A young father who went off to war was greeted by a large hug from his son. His wife cried as he stroked his son's hair saying,"There, there," he looked over to his wife and they both laughed.

A mother was crying out of sadness into her open hankerchief. She weeped as she realized that her son had died in the war and came back home in a wrapped urn of his ashes. The father however came back and had the urn wrapped in a sling across the shoulder. The father too suffered form the damage of the war. His head was wrapped and he wept over his son.

Many of the other families waited anxiously for their family members, but in the back were two young women. One was much taller than the other and a few years older, about 18 years of age. They were holding hands and waited for their family or friend. The shorter one wore a head cover.

They stood still until the taller one said,"He'll come today, for sure. Cheer up!" she had to bend over so she could be level with her face. She waved a finger in front of her face to make her point. She straightened back up and waited in silence once again. She bent over again and said, pointing,"I'll take a look over there," she then moved to face her and continued,"Wait here."

The shorter one of the pair reached for her hand to stay, but she was too far away. The older one ran over to a group of returned veterans that they couldn't see well before. The younger one stood straight up and waited to see if her friend would come over. She faced the ground and stood in silence as a few veterans passed by. She followed them to see if one of them was the one she was looking for. She appeared to be wearing a card on her chest that had the Japanese characters that spelled out "Kujo". She looked around some more, but gave up.

Then she spotted someone walking towards her. He was a tall, young man and he carried a small bag and wore his uniform like all the other veterans. He wore a hat that concealed his face so she couldn't make out who it was. The young girl got her hopes up and thought that this was the one she was looking for.

He walked right up in front of her, set down his bag, and pulled off his hat revealing his face. It was Kazuya. He smiled and gave off a small laugh. He stooped down to the short girl's level and asked,"Were you bored?" he reached to pull off her head covering and continued,"I've got some interesting stories to tell you."

He succeeded in pulling the covering off and when he did, a cascade of silver hair fell over the girl's shoulders and reached the ground, slightly curled at the end. Kazuya focused on her doll like face and it was sad more than happy to see him. He asked,"Victorique?"

Victorique had tears forming in her eyes. She managed to get out,"You're late, Reaper that Comes in the Springtime," with a voice that didn't seem to fit her age.

Kazuya smiled and said,"Don't be mad! I got here as fast as I could," he smiled even more as he said,"You got my letters."

Victorique smied and said,"Yes. Because you dutifully wrote the adress. I used the wellspring of wisdsom to find my way here," she told her story about how brave she was and found her way to the house of Kazuya's family.

"Victorique," Kazuya uttered.

Victorique continued,"Thanks to that, I wasn't so bored," she was remembering the pain she was in from all the scrapes and sores she had,"You deserve praise."

Kazuya smiled and nodded his head, uttering the sound,"Mm," which is non-verbal japanese for "Thanks".

Victorique smiled making the tears that were in her eyes fall. Kazuya's sister ran up to the two as she realized that he had already found them. She yelled,"Kazuya-san!" her black hair flowing in the wind. She asked,"What's she saying? I studied English and French at girls' school, but not enough to get through to her. I know when she's calling someone names and understand that she likes sweets. . . ," the two ingnored her and continued to stare at each other.

Soon they were up and leaving for home. Kazuya held Victorique's small hand and his sister followed them carrying his belongings. People around them would whisper things like," Hey, is that. . . "

"That foreigner is remarkably beautiful!"

Victorique's silver hair flowed in the wind and Kazuya complimented,"Your hair is beautiful, like snow," while cherry blossom petals blew through it.

Victorique said,"I've been through alot."

Kazuya said,"Yeah. . . me too," the two continued to hold hands as the petals swirled around them. Kazuya continued,"But, I wasn't worried."

"No. Neither was I," Victorique said.

The pair held out heir necklaces. Kazuya's had a ring on it from the Christmas gifts they exchanged, and Victorique had a locket that was an exact replica of her mother's.

Kazuya said,"Because Victorique, you were always. . "

"Kujo, you were right with me. . . ," they were finishing each other's sentences and Victorique finished hers,"always."

The couple kept walking. Then the scenary changed and Kazuya was in a pair of pants that he wore in the army and a white shirt while Victorique was in a large, flouncy dress.

There were many ruffles with a yellow ribbon that wrapped all the way around the hem of the dress and tied in certain areas. There were small roses sewn onto her dress and she carried a bouquet of light blue roses wrapped in ribbon. Her sleeves were puffy and she wore her locket on top of a ribbon that tied around her collar. She also wore white gloves an her hair was flowing in the wind.

Victoique looked up to Kazuya and he looked back into her green eyes. Together they said,"No matter how the world changes, we'll never be separated again."

Together they walked off to a field where they stood. They held hands and Kazuya led Victorique to a rock where he helped her sit. They both looked out into the field of flowing grass and wildflowers. They sat in silence until Victorique said,"I am quite bored," she attempting to refrain her self from ruining the moment, but she couldn't help herself.

Kazuya confessed,"Well, I was expecting this."

Victorique smiled at her new husband and said,"I missed you while you were away at war fighting for our country. Too bad they forced you to take the incredible honor of being there."

Kazuya said,"I didn't mind, but I missed you terribly. I wrote every week hoping that you got them and hoping you read them. I would've sent some sweets, but that would blow over. I couldn't really get any while in the war and if I managed to find some they would have melted."

Victorique said,"I got them soon before you came back. I never knew you wrote."

Kazuya smiled and scooted closer. He grabbed Victorique's delicate, dainty hand and said,"As long as you got them," he kissed the han he held and grabbed the other and looked into her emerald eyes to say,"Where shall we go tonight?"

Victorique said,"How about we go to an inn. We have no house together so why not?"

Kazuya smiled and said,"What ever you want, Victorique."

They sat there once more in deep silence where only the rustle of the grass could be heard. Kazuya said,"I love you."

And Victorique said,"In love you, too."

They heard the clopping of hooves on pavement and saw a carriage being driven by a short man and two excellent white stallions. The noise grew louder and they stopped where the stones did. The coach said,"I do beg your pardon, but would you be Mr. Kazuya Kujo?"

Kazuya straightened his shirt and said,"Indeed I am. You must be our ride for today. I'm so slated by your presence. Victorique,ethics is our ride to the inn you were taking about."

Victorique studied the horse and coach. She smiled and said,"What a way to get there. You deserve praise," she leaned over and gave Kazuya a kiss.

Kazuya smiled and returned the kiss and took her hand in his. He helped her down and led her to the door.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review.


	2. Honeymoon Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick unless K****azuki Sakuraba is willing to give a part over to me**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Honeymoon Mysteries**

The man in the carriage brought the new couple to an old Inn where they would sleep together for the first time. They walked in while Kazuya carried the plethora of Victorique's bags and trunks.

They checked in and they were led to a room. When they opened the door, it was a small, but cozy room. There was a single window that had dull, cream curtains. There was a single bed and it was draped with an elaborate sheet.

The inn keeper lit the candles and left some spare matches for them. When he left, the couple got accustomed to the strange room. Victorique sat on the bed and said,"Ku-, I mean, Kazuya, this room is unacceptable. It is creepy and dark. There is an aura of chaos taking place."

Kazuya smirked as she stumbled over what to call him. She was now Victorique Kujo. It has a ring to it. He said,"Well, Victorique. I apologize, but it was getting awfully dark and the coachman wasn't going to go on longer. This was the closest place I could find," he started to remove his trousers he wore to the wedding and shirt and folded them neatly.

Victorique smirked at the odd undergarments he wore. Kazuya turned hearing this and smiled. Victorique, too, took off her wedding attire. She unlace the corset, revealing the soft material underneath. She removed the white gloves and the outer skirt.

Kazuya decided to help her by removing the many layers of her dress. The hoop skirt was he challenge. It was wired in places Kazuya thought wires should never be. When he successfully removed the hazard, Victorique was only in the undergarments Kazuya thought were strange.

His sister mainly wore a kimono and nothing close to this.

While Victorique was setting up her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle, Kazuya walked up behind her and affectionately stroked her back. The sensation tickled as Kazuya enjoyed the soft material.

Victorique momentarily stopped setting her dress up. She rested her arms and turned around to face Kazuya. Kazuya smiled at the doll-like girl. He brushed a silver hair that strayed from her bangs away from her soft cheek. He then pulled off the floral headband that seperated the long hair from her bangs.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, avoiding the soft hair as best he could. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up for easy access.

Victorique hugged Kazuya's neck and returned the kiss. As time flew by, they got more serious and brought it to the bed. They were passionate and started to get serious when they heard a desperate scream.

Kazuya and Victorique stopped immediately. Victorique hopped up and ran to one of her multiple trunks. She was also buttoning up the now revealing undergarments. She found a casual dress that wouldn't take too long to put on.

Once she got it on she ran out of the room with Kazuya struggling to get his clothes on, since he reacted slower to the situation.

Vicorique ran out into the dim hallway. The candles were fading as the flames were being smothered with the melted wax. The hallway seemed to go on forever and had a high ceiling that couldnt be seen in the dark. Victorique could barely make out the outline of a young women. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

Victorique stooped down to get eye level with her and asked,"Madam, what has happened?"

The women slowly turned her head. Kazuya caught up and found the two. He said,"Victorique-," but he was cut off by her hand. It was raised and irritated.

Victorique stared into the intense, frightened eyes of the young women. She stuttered,"I-I-I saw a m-m-man. H-h-he was see through and he ch-ch-charged at me. W-w-when I-I screamed he disappeared."

Vicorique reached into her pocket and fumbled around. She found her pipe and stuck it in her mouth. She never smoked for she was underaged and it was a horrific habit. She turned to Kazuya and said his name.

Kazuya stood straightattention when the sergeant called attention. Victorique laughed and said,"What? No solute," Kazuya laughed as he realized the habit he had obtained when he was in the military.

Victorique said,"The pieces of chaos are scattered," she turned back to the frightened woman and asked,"What is your name?"

The woman said,"Amelia Bennett," she held out her hand to shake Victorique's. She accepted the gesture and helped her up.

Victoroque asked,"Describe this man for me."

Amelia said,"He was a young boy. About 17. He wore a dark suit and trousers. He looked very sharp. When I called him, he turned and I saw-," Amelia stopped and fell to the floor again. Victorique and Kazuya come to her side and asked of she was okay. Amelia continued without answering their question,"His eyes were of the devil's. They were crimson and bore into the soul," she cried in her hands.

Victorique said,"And he was transparent. A ghost," Kazuya never dealt wih a ghost. Ghist stories were all the rage in Sauville.

Victorique and him were even part of two popular ones. The Reaper that Comes in th Springtime and the Golden Fairy and the Gray Wolf. He was called Reaper at St. Marguerite Academy and Victorique was called the Golden Fairy when really she was a Gray Wolf.

Victorique said,"Kazuya, help Amelia back to the room. I will see you later," and she turned back and headed towards their room. Kazuya wanted to get this over with so he could have a special might with Victorique.

He helped Amelia up and walked with her back to her room. The walk back was quiet except for he whimperings from Amelia. She was frightened and Kazuya hooked his arm in her so he could escort her.

Amelia stopped in her tracks and Kazuya said,"Oh, I'm sorry, I though it would calm you down," but she wasn't interested in him. Kazuya followed her line of sight which was staring in front of them. He looked and saw a faded figure.

It was transparent and dark and it gave off an aura of hate. Kazuya could see that Amelia was paralyzed with fear. Kazuya grabbed her arm to lead her away, but she resisted. With the strain he put on his feet he put all of his weight on his feet.

He stepped on a creaky board and with the pressure it was long and loud, and this caught the attention of the ghost. The face was hollow. No mouth, nose, eyes, or any features. Amelia whispered,"The eyes."

Kazuya knew there were no eyes, he could see it. Then the ghost made a despicable noise. Then the two eyes appeared. They were crimson and glowing. The Devil's eyes.

He moved very slowly to face them. When he was at a certain angle, he charged. Kazuya turned as fast as he could and yelled at Amelia to come with him. He heard footsteps so he thought she was right behind him.

Kazuya ran, but the angered spirit chased him and showed no sign of slowing down. Kazuya turned to the left into another hallway and collided with Victorique. He said,"Run, Victorique," but she stood her ground. He looked around for Amelia and said,"She was taken by the ghost!"

She said,"Don't be foolish," and stepped out into the middle of the hall and awaited the ghost.

Kazuya said,"Stop! You'll be attacked by the ghost!"

Victorique stood still and spread her arms. The sound of the ghost came closer and he warned her again, by she said,"If it was a ghost, would I be able to do this?"

The ghost collided with her body. The two rolled a few feet and Kazuya ran over to help his wife. She was scratched from the old wood, but was fine. Kazuya brushed off the fabric that clung to her.

But, this fabric wasn't from her. It was too thin and transparent. It was silk. It led up to he body of the ghost and eventually the head. The fabric was constructed into a hood. Kazuya removed he hood and it revealed a wooden head with two small Christmas lights. Red, Christmas lights.

Attached to the head was a wire that connected to the high ceiling that couldn't be seen in the dark. It was a fake.

Kazuya asked,"Where's Amelia?" he ran down the hallway looking for Amelia. Victorique stopped him before he made a second way around. She said,"Did you notice how rugged her clothes were?"

Kazuya said,"Victorique, that is a very rude thing to say," but he did recall that her gown looked torn and dirty.

Victorique continued,"These walls follow the shape of a circle. So, what comes around goes around," right the and there, Amelia ran into the two. She carried bags that belonged to Victorique.

Kazuya grabbed her and held her there. She struggled, but she couldn't get away.

Victorique said,"So, Amelia. You are the ghost that is haunting this inn. You are the Devil Eyed Ghost. You have been haunting this inn for two years."

Kazuya asked,"Victorique, what are you talking about?"

Victorique stuck he pipe in her mouth and explained,"This inn has a mystery. There is a man dressed in black with crimson eyes that makes the women cry and possessions go astray. It has been reported that a ghost is sighted in these hallways and every time before he attacks, there is a woman's cry. The woman you help will be a threat, and an action you will regret. This story started long before now and was in only one inn that is long gone. The ghost was made by the crying woman, but why is she crying? Her husband left her with nothing to live off. She lured people in by crying. Kazuya, check undrneath the cloke of the so called"ghost"."

Kazuya did so and when he lifted the fabric, underneath was a poisonous needle. Kazuya gasped and asked,"Victorique, wouldn't you be poisoned though?"

Victorique said,"Amelia made one mistake. She left the ghost out in the middle of the hall. There is no one else in this inn so no one would have found it. Except, I investigated. The hallways lead into a circle you know. I removed the poison and bent the tip so it wouldnt puncture anything. When she lured them in, they were killed. The divorced woman hated every man and would kill them for their belongings. The woman was rich until she made the mistake of killing a man with a wife that loved him. She was arrested and later publicly hanged for it. Amelia here was recently divorced. When she revealed her name as Amelia Bennett, I recognized the name. John Bennett was a beloved man in France and when word got out that he was divorced then murdered I knew. All the pieces of chaos are together. Amelia is the Devil Eyed Ghost."

* * *

Later the two got the police to remove Amelia Bennett. They hauled away the criminal never to be seen again.

Victorique grabbed Kazuya's hand and said,"It's morning now. We can go to a proper place to sleep now," Kazuya smiled and Victorique smiled back.

Later on another coachman took them to a house hey had bought together for their honeymoon, but Victorique is still doing what she love on her honeymoon.

The coachman managed to get them home late in the evening, around eight. The perfect time.

The house was big enough for four of them. Kazuya carried Victorique up the stairs into the master bedroom. The bags and trunks were already there from the several trips Kazuya made.

Victorique undressed from the simple, black dress and undergarments. Kujo did the same. They got on the bed together and did what every newlywed did for thousands of years, on their honeymoon.

They fell asleep after a long time of love making. The warm covers wrapped around their bare bodies as they slept peacefully. Thus ended the perfect night, to the perfect mystery.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: My Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick unless K****azuki Sakuraba is willing to give a part over to me**

* * *

Sorry guys, but I have an announcement!

On the day of September 11, 1998, I was born at 7 PM. My life was going pretty good as a baby. My first birthday was the best so far, considering that it was my first birthday.

My second birthday was memorable, but on my third birthday, it was about the same time that the planes crashed into the world trading center.

My third birthday was my bunny birthday with a, of course, bunny theme.

I remember seeing some of the mothers at my birthday party crying because of the disaster that struck. Every child was so happy and carefree, unaware of what had happened.

My best friend at the time, his father was on one of the planes and was on the first plane that crashed. They received the news in the middle of my party. I remember his miner pulling him aside and telling him that he had passed on, but all he said was,"But, Daddy is okay, right?"

His mother cried more. He was unfamiliar with the term of death and kept saying that his daddy was okay.

Later that week, my best friend and his mother moved away to be closer to the cemetery that had his daddy. My birthday was a terrible day for many. I am happy on this day, and people have lost family in the crash.

I mean no disrespect. I just want to make the best of the day that the terrorists attacked us and the same day of my birth.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope that I will make a new chapter soon


	4. WARNING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick**

* * *

Warning:

Okay, so as you guys know, Kazuya and Victorique are on their honeymoon. I'd just like to warn you that this next chapter will be them making love. I'm taking a differet approach on this. It won't be extreme, but there will be questionable moments for some.

After this chapter, I may not write something like this, but no promises.

Please be patient with me, I procrastinate with writing, as you can all tell.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope that I will make a new chapter soon


	5. Honeymoon Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon Part 2**

So, the first time that they attempted to make love together was, interrupted by a mystery, but the mystery was easy and they were now free to be together.

Kazuya opened the door to their room and waved his hand in front of him to motion for Victoriqie to enter first. She rolled her eyes at the cute movement and strolled in, knowing what was about to happen.

As she approached the center of the room, she turned to face Kazuya. He was quietly closing the door and locking it. He turned to see his wife staring at him, searching him up and down.

He laughed and asked as if he already knew the answer,"Can't wait?"

Victorique snapped out of her daze and looked at Kazuya in the eyes. Her bored expression and sophistication was not enough to contain the excitement she felt. She gave a small smile and nodded her head.

Kazuya inched closer to her putting some humor into the situation. Victoriqie giggled, and she thought,'Did I just giggle? You never do that!' she couldn't help it, she loved him and longed for him.

Kazuya caught her giggle and smiled. He finally reached her and stroked her arm, feeling the soft dress he bought her as a present. He leaned forward and nipped her neck. Victorique shivered, loving the sensation he gave her.

Kazuya laughed under his breath. He put his arms around her neck and started to undo the buttons that held together the clothing. Victorique helped him and soon she was only in her silk garments like before.

Kazuya examined her and studied her body through the thin material. He pinched the fabric on her shoulder and rolled it between his fingers.

He cupped Victorique's face and kissed her plump lips. He tested her by sucking on her bottom lip and occasionally licking it. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip tracing the skin. Victorique parted her lips and Kazuya saw his opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth.

She tasted sweet. She was a bit taken aback, but enjoyed his action. Kazuya explored her wet cavern and tasted her sweet tongue.

Victorique was getting impatient, so she pushed back his tongue and explored her husband's mouth.

Victorique brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, combing through his hair with her right hand.

Victorique ran her hand down Kazuya's chest, feeling the rock hard muscles he had worked for while in the war. She fiddled with the top button and ripped his shirt open, revealing the well toned chest.

She rested her hand on his chest and curled her fingers, feeling the warm skin.

Kazuya loved this feeling and lifted Victorique off the floor and brought her closer. His hands ran through her silver hair and brought her face as close as possible.

They parted to breathe, a line of saliva connected their mouths. Both were panting. Kazuya then crashed into her mouth, tasting her more.

He started to walk towards their bed and gently laid down Victorique, him on top. He scooted up so that they were in the middle of the bed and comfortable enough.

He rested his left arm above his head slightly touching the wooden headboard, clenching the edge of the sheets.

They both let go to inhale some oxygen. Kazuya looked down at his wife's face, soaking in her beauty. Once they caught their breath, Kazuya leaned down slowly pecking Victorique's sweaty forehead. He then kissed down her face, her earlobe, and neck.

He started unbuttoning Victorique's corset. 'So many buttons!' he thought. Once he got the last one, he violently threw the garment away. He then started working on the blouse.

Before he attacked Victorique's lips again, he pulled up her blouse, revealing her top half.

Their mouths crashed together and without letting go of the kiss, Kazuya managed to pull off his shirt and trousers. Victorique joined in by pulling down the three other layers she had on her bottom half. Only Kazuya was left with any article of clothing left.

Victorique reached down and played with the garments. She peeled it back to reveal his manhood. She was shocked by the size. It was large and thick, and hard.

She moaned as Kazuya teased her with it. Circling her entrance with his erection. He cupped her breast and teased her more before he entered inside her. She gave a shriek of pain, since this sensation was new to her and she wasn't expecting it.

Kazuya quickened his actions and he was all the way in. He gripped the bed sheets and was feeling hot. He was already about to release his seed. Victorique was wrapping her shirt, thin legs around Kazuya's waist.

Kazuya leaned onto her when he felt a great pressure release itself from his body and he no longer felt the substance threatening to leave.

Victorique let go of the kiss and fell back onto the bed, panting. Kazuya fell on top of his small wife, after he pulled himself out of her.

They lied in each other's embrace, feeling each other's warmth.

Victorique pecked Kazuya's lips and whispered, with the last amount of energy she had, "Aishteru," and fell limp, falling asleep.

Kazuya smiled and whispered back,"Aishteru," and fell in his wife's footsteps, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope that I will make a new chapter soon


End file.
